


Dark Sins

by Kaarina_Riddle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Forbidden, secret meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 05:01:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13943148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaarina_Riddle/pseuds/Kaarina_Riddle
Summary: Narcissa feels a burning within her from one meeting. She wants more, does Kingsley want more?





	Dark Sins

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [TheForbiddenFruit](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TheForbiddenFruit) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> She was married to a Death Eater, he was an Order Member. 
> 
> Her husband was incarcerated in Azkaban, he was the one that signed, sealed and delivered the papers to the Wizengamot to keep him there.
> 
> Yet, neither could deny the passions they held - and it was a _long_ time since her fires burned this strongly - if ever they burned at all.
> 
> This piece is for fun for me as I am an admin and we decided as one not to enter!

Kingsley watched the blonde woman stare at her husband- being dragged out of the courtroom and felt a slight pang of guilt move through his chest. He shouldn’t feel as guilty as he did, but there was something about the desolate look that had spread across the woman’s face.

She was different than all the other Death Eater’s wives, more down to earth. She didn’t seem to be as involved. He remembered Harry’s testimony on her behalf, about if it hadn’t been for her saying he was dead he wouldn’t still be alive and wouldn’t have been able to defeat the Dark Lord.

That’s why she was sitting in this courtroom a free woman instead of behind bars in a cell at Azkaban. Something about Narcissa Malfoy drew him in and as she stood and moved out of the courtroom, he felt himself stand and move from behind his box. He moved amongst the other Wizenmagot members, ignoring them. He was so focused on following her- he didn’t realise she had stopped outside the courtroom and he crashed into her.

Grabbing onto her arm and waist to stop her falling, he felt her curves mold to his body and felt a heat of desire move through his body, straight to his lower extremities.

How could this woman, this woman from _the opposite side_ ignite such a fire in him? And why was he so drawn to follow her.

Minutes passed by and he still hadn’t let her go. “Ah Sir, May you let me go?” The angelic voice of the woman before him drifted to his ears. Shaking himself out of his revery, he nodded and let her go.

Blue met brown and he was lost in her stare, why could he not get a hold of himself with her? What was it about her that had him twisted in knots?

“Sorry, ma’am.” He stated in his deep, baritone voice.

“No worries, Auror Shacklebolt.” She had a look of shock on her face, as if she had only now realised who she had been in the arms of.

Narcissa shook herself, saying a quick goodbye and rushing away, leaving Kingsley standing mesmerised by the regal way she walked.

Once she was gone and out of sight, the spell he had been under lifted and allowed him to walk back to the lifts and to his office.

Trying to lose himself in his work for the rest of the day only proved to distract him more and had him thinking about Narcissa Malfoy. He had never been this interested in anyone before so why her? She was a Death Eater’s wife and he an Auror, opposite sides of the war. Nothing could ever come of this weird connection he felt. Pushing her out of his thoughts he drowned himself in his work.

Not thinking about her until much later, when he was laying in bed trying to get to sleep but failing. His whole body felt like it was alight in flames. Desire coursed through him whenever her stunning face popped into his mind.

Drifting off to sleep with thoughts of the beauty, he had the deepest sleep he had had since the war had ended. Waking late into the afternoon. Thoughts of Narcissa Malfoy invading his sleeping mind as well as his waken mind.

**________**

_Why was the dark and handsome Auror stuck in her mind?_

Since that day in the lower floors of the Ministry, and being held in his strong arms she hadn’t been able to get him out of her head.

Her husband was meant to be the only man in her thoughts- but Kingsley Shacklebolt had wormed his way in and she had no idea what it meant for her. He was on the light side, her on the dark. If anything happened it would be forbidden. If anyone found out she would surely be killed for it.

But he was something else. She had to see if there was anything between them.

She would find out when his patrols were, and she would try and get him alone.

Laying in bed she wondered if she could truly put her all into betraying her husband and her values.

Drifting off she dreamed of meetings in dark alleys and dark eyes, that burned a desire deep within her soul.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy xx more will be added later!


End file.
